Mother and Daughter Together Again
by 1italianbella
Summary: Miley had a baby when she was 22, she gave her baby to Lilly because she couldn't take care of it. 15 years later, they all reunite. what will happen? full summery inside.
1. Prolog

**Plot: Miley has a baby when she is 22. She thinks she's not ready for a baby and doesn't want the child growing up in the spotlight. She gives her child to Lilly and Oliver and tells them to move away from California. But 15 years later, Miley reunites with her friends and child.**

* * *

"Miley, are you sure you really want to do this?" asked 22 year old Lilly.

"Lilly, I have no choice." 22 year old Miley said.

Miley rocked her month old daughter in her arms.

"I already pumped enough breast milk for 6 months." Miley told her.

"Miley, I really don't think you should do this." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I don't want Casey growing up in the limelight." Miley said.

"Did you tell Casey's dad?" Lilly asked.

"What do you think? If I don't think I'm ready for a child, what makes you think he would be ready for a child?" Miley asked.

"Whatever." Lilly said.

"Now I bought you and Oliver a house in New Mexico." Miley said.

"Why New Mexico?" Lilly asked.

"Because it's sort of far from California." Miley told her.

"Ok." Lilly said.

"And I'll pay for any bills for Casey." Miley told her.

"So you'll pay for her bills, but not take care of her?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I can pay for his bills with the Hannah money. And Lilly, you can e-mail me whenever you want or text." Miley said.

"Ok." Lilly smiled.

"Got it?" Miley asked.

"Yes, what city in New Mexico?" Lilly asked.

"Santa Fe." Miley smiled.

"Will you visit us?" Lilly asked.

"No." Miley said.

"Will we ever reunite?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Miley said.

"Oh I almost forget. Can you hold Casey?" Miley asked.

Lilly nodded and held Casey. Miley picked up a paper. She took back Casey and handed the paper to Lilly.

"I went with Oliver to city hall to get her birth certificate. You and Oliver are now her adopted parents." Miley said.

Lilly looked at it.

"Casey Hannah Oken." Lilly read.

Miley nodded.

"Well, you and Oliver better get packed." Miley said.

"At least, Ollie and I didn't have to worry about finding a place here. We only married 6 months ago." Lilly said.

"And you have a child." Miley said.

"I still don't get why you can just keep Casey." Lilly said.

"Lilly, it was already tough hiding Hannah for 9 months. People kept saying that Hannah was pregnant and Hannah wasn't ready to have a child. I can't hide Casey anymore!" Miley said.

"You are with Oliver and me." Lilly reminded her.

"That's different. No one except you, Oliver, and me will know." Miley said.

"Whatever." Lilly said.

Lilly went to her mom's house, where she and Oliver were staying, to pack to move. Lilly and Oliver packed all their stuff. They bought some baby stuff for Casey too. A week later, they were ready to move.

"Lilly, I'll miss you and doughnut boy." Miley said as she hugged Lilly.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oh Oliver!" Miley giggled as she hugged Oliver.

The three took pictures together to remember each other.

Miley held Casey for the last time. She gave her a kiss goodbye and handed her to Lilly.

"We'll take care of her." Lilly smiled.

Lilly and Oliver were in the car. Lilly held Casey on her lap. They pulled out of the driveway as Miley waved goodbye.

Lilly and Oliver drove all the way to New Mexico. When they got there, they found their house with the address Miley wrote down for them. It was a nice house. 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, family room, dining room, living room, a finished basement, and an attic.

"Welcome home." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled at Oliver. They started unpacking. Lilly bought in Casey's high chair and set her in it. Lilly already started putting stuff in Casey's. Miley had gone down there earlier to decorate the rooms. So the rooms already had paint/wallpaper, carpet/ wooden floors, and furniture. Miley had great taste so the house looked great. Lilly and Oliver had moved in Casey's crib in first, so Casey could nap as they moved in. After they were done with Casey's room, they unpacked everything else. It took them 3 hours to put away everything. When they were finished, they sat on their couch.

"Ollie, watch Casey. I'm going to the grocery store." Lilly said.

Lilly ran out to get groceries. She got back and put the food away. She picked up Casey and rocked her. She smiled at Oliver. This was her new life.

* * *

**This story kinda just like popped into my head. I hope you like it!**


	2. We're Going to Malibu!

**15 YEARS LATER:**

15 year old Casey was getting dressed for his last day of freshman year. She was so happy she had one year of high school under her belt. She walked out of her to her bathroom. She fixed her curly chocolate brown hair. She fixed her khaki pants and school polo. Casey had no idea why she went to a Catholic school, but Lilly and Oliver did. Miley wanted her to go to a Catholic school, so she paid Casey's school. Miley even paid for Lilly and Oliver's child.

Casey walked out and went downstairs. Her little sister, Amanda, sat at the table in her jumper eating cereal.

"Morning Mandy, mom, dad." Casey smiled.

"Casey, I've got your cereal." Lilly said handing her a bowl.

Casey smiled and took her cereal. She sat next to Mandy.

"Are you so glad today is the last day of school?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I will no longer 4th grader." Mandy smiled.

Casey smiled.

"Casey, your dad is taking to school today." Lilly said.

"Yeah, your school is on the way and I have to be at work later." Oliver said.

"Can I drive?" Casey asked.

"Do you have your temps?" Oliver asked.

Casey took out her wallet and showed Oliver her temps.

"Fine." Oliver said.

"Well, we better get a move on." Lilly said.

"Bye mom." Casey said hugging Lilly goodbye.

"Bye, have fun." Lilly smiled.

Casey and Oliver got in Oliver's car. Casey pulled out great.

"Can I turn the radio on?" Casey asked.

"Sure." Oliver said.

Suddenly, Hannah Montana came on.

"Do you like Hannah Montana?" Oliver asked.

"She's ok. I don't really listen to her." Casey told him.

Oliver chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked.

"Nothing." Oliver said.

_37 year old Hannah Montana is still on top! She is the next Madonna! But is there a love in her life?_

"_Well, there is a guy." Hannah said._

Oliver turned up the volume a little.

"_Who?" _

"_Jake Ryan." Hannah said._

Oliver's mouth dropped.

"Dad, I didn't you like Hannah." Casey said.

"Well, when your mom and I were your age we were." Oliver told her.

They finally arrived at Casey's school. Oliver said goodbye to her and left. When he was in his car he called Lilly.

"Hey Ollie."

"Lilly, did Miley e-mail anything about dating anyone?"

"No why?"

"Well, Casey and I were listening to the radio and Hannah said she was dating Jake."

"What?! I'm e-mailing Miley right now!"

"Ok well I better get to work. Love you bye."

"Love you."

Lilly got on the computer and e-mail Miley. An idea popped into Lilly's head then. She called Oliver at work, luckily he could talk.

"Hey Lils, did you hear from Miley?"

"Not yet, but I have an idea. What if our summer vacation is to Malibu?"

"I see where you're going with this plus we can see our parents."

"Ok I'll booked our flight."

They hung up.

Lilly bought four tickets. She then called up her mom.

"Hey mom, Oliver, me, and the kids are coming up to visit."

"Yeah, that would be great! You can stay with me."

"Thanks mom! By the way, have you heard from Miley?"

"I've talked to her dad and he told me she dating someone."

"Ok well I better go. Bye."

Lilly hung up and noticed Miley e-mailed her back.

_Dear Lilly,  
Yes I am dating Jake again. As Hannah. Oliver heard it on the radio with Casey, huh. How is she? I'm thinking I might give my secret away. It's getting harder to keep it. Well, write back! Lot of love xoxo, Miley._

Lilly missed talking to Miley in person. Good thing soon she would see her again.

Lilly got up. She got the laundry and put it in the washer. She cleaned up the house and other chores. When the time came around to pick Casey up, Lilly grabbed her car keys and got in her car. When Lilly pulled up at the school, Casey was hugging her friends goodbye. Casey spotted Lilly's car and walked over.

"Hey mom." Casey said as she got in.

"How was the last day?" Lilly asked.

"Well, it was mostly exams." Casey said.

"Right, now we have to pick up Mandy." Lilly said.

Casey nodded.

They drove off towards Mandy's school.

"I have a surprise for you and Mandy." Lilly said.

"Really?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but you have to wait." Lilly said.

Just then they pulled up to Mandy's school and Mandy got in.

"Now can you tell us?" Casey asked.

"Ok, for summer vacation we're going to Malibu, California!" Lilly said.

"Because?" Casey asked.

"Because your dad and I grew up there. We're staying in my mom's house." Lilly told them.

"I can't wait!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Me too! When do we leave?" Casey asked.

"In two days, so you better start packing." Lilly said.

Casey took out her phone and started texting her friends telling them about her vacation. Casey and Mandy didn't know another reason why they were going there.

When they got home, Casey and Mandy started packing. An hour later, Oliver came home.

"Ollie, we're leaving in two days for Malibu." Lilly told him.

"Great. Did you hear anything?" Oliver asked.

"Let's talk in our room." Lilly said.

Lilly and Oliver walked to their room.

"Ok Miley is dating Jake as Hannah. She might even give the secret away." Lilly told him.

"Wow. Did you tell her about us visiting?" Oliver asked.

"No. Just my mom, we're staying with her. That's reminds me!" Lilly said.

Lilly picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Mom, don't tell anyone we're coming."

"Ok I won't and I didn't."

"Well, I have to pack. See you in two days!"

"Lilly, do we really have to start packing now?" Oliver asked as he kissed Lilly as she laid on the bed with him on top.

"I guess not." Lilly said returning the kiss.

They started making out until they heard a knock on the door.

"The joys of having children." Lilly whispered-giggled.

Casey and Mandy asked how long they were staying. Lilly and Oliver replied that they weren't sure.

Oliver closed the door after them. He laid next to Lilly. They were excited to go back to Malibu after 15 years.


	3. Surprise Miley

Lilly and Oliver sat next to each other on the plane; Casey and Mandy were across the aisle. Mandy was watching the movie while Casey was sleeping.

"She's looks so much like Miley, doesn't she?' Oliver asked Lilly.

"Yeah. I wonder what she will think when she sees Miley." Lilly said.

The announcement came on saying they had 5 minutes. When the landed, they met Lilly's mom at the baggage claim.

"Mom!" Lilly said as she hugged her mom.

Heather hugged Oliver.

"Grandma!" Mandy yelled.

Heather hugged her granddaughter.

"Hi grandma!" Casey exclaimed as she hugged her grandma.

Heather felt bad knowing Casey's real grandma was dead.

"Well, let's go back to my house." Heather said.

The ride was about a half an hour. Lilly and Oliver saw Miley's old house.

They got to Lilly's old house.

"It looks the same." Lilly laughed.

Heather giggled. Lilly and Oliver put their stuff in Lilly's old room while Casey and Mandy put their stuff in the guest room. Lilly went to her mom's room.

"Mom, where does Miley live now?" Lilly asked.

"She just moved in with her boyfriend. Her dad gave me her address." Heather said.

Heather grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Lilly.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

Lilly copied down the address to give to Oliver.

Lilly walked into the family room. Oliver, Casey, and Mandy were watching T.V.

"I'm going to see an old friend. Why don't you all go to the beach?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I wonder if Rico's is still there." Oliver said.

Lilly whispered to Oliver.

"I'm seeing Miley. Here's her address."

Lilly said handing him the paper.

"Come in about an hour." She whispered.

Oliver nodded and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Lilly took a taxi to Miley's apartment. She rang the bell and Miley let the door open for Lilly, not knowing who it was. When Lilly knocked on the door, Miley looked through the peep hole to see a blonde woman. Miley opened the door.

"Miley Stewart?"

"That's me."

"It's me Lilly." Lilly said.

"Lilly!" Miley said as she hugged her best friend.

Lilly and Miley sat on the couch. Suddenly, Jake came out in a towel after taking a shower.

"Jake, Lilly is here." Miley said.

"Hey Lilly. Well, I better get change. I have to be somewhere." Jake said.

10 minutes later, Jake had left. Miley and Lilly were catching up.

"How was raising Casey?" Miley asked.

"Good, she's a nice girl." Lilly said.

"Has she had a boyfriend yet?" Miley asked.

"Let's just say she is like you were at 15." Lilly smiled.

Miley giggled.

They kept on talking. Miley thought that Lilly had just come to Malibu. But they heard the doorbell from downstairs.

"Let me let whoever that is in." Miley said pressing the button.

When there was a knock, Lilly jumped up.

"I wanna see!"

Lilly looked through and saw Oliver with Casey and Mandy. Lilly opened the door.

"Hey Miley, it's Oliver."

Miley hugged Oliver.

"This is Casey and Mandy." Oliver said.

Miley smiled at Mandy and the stared at Casey.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Miley said.

"Why do I look more then you then my parents?" Casey asked.

"I think I'm going to take Mandy back to Heather's house." Oliver said walking out with Mandy.

Miley looked at Casey then Lilly then back at Casey.

"Will someone answer me?" Casey asked.

"Ok. Miley do you wanna start?" Lilly asked.


	4. Casey Finds Out

"Um, I thought this day would never come." Miley said.

"I wanted it to come." Lilly said.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Casey asked.

"I will." Miley said.

"So?" Casey waited.

"I'm your real mother." Miley said.

"What?" Casey exclaimed.

"Tell her the story Miles." Lilly said.

"15 years ago, I had a one night stand and found out I was pregnant. Now Casey, I have to tell you a huge secret you can't tell anyone to understand the rest." Miley told her.

"Tell me, I won't tell a soul." Casey said.

"I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said.

Before Casey could say anything, Miley continued the story.

"So Hannah disappeared for 9 months. I was hiding that she was pregnant. After I had you, I didn't want to hide you and have you grow up in the spotlight. I made Lilly and Oliver adopt you and move away." Miley told her.

Casey sat down on Miley's couch, taking it all in.

"Your middle name is named after Hannah Montana." Miley said.

Casey said nothing.

"I might give away my secret." Miley said.

"Are you going to take me back in or just give me away again?" Casey asked.

Miley was caught off guard, but Casey had another question.

"Who's my father?" she asked.

Again, Miley was caught off guard.

"Miley, at least say who her dad is." Lilly said.

"Fine, your dad is Jake Ryan, but he doesn't know." Miley said.

Casey was silent. Then Jake walked in.

"Hey babe, who's this?" Jake asked.

"Your daughter." Miley told him.

"Daughter? How did this happen?" Jake asked.

"15 years ago." Miley said.

"I'm just going to take a nap." Jake said walking off to the bedroom.

"So are you going to take me back?" Casey asked.

"I don't want you in the spotlight." Miley said.

"I want live with my mom, but Lilly was a great mom." Casey smiled at Lilly.

"Miley, I agree. You need to take her in." Lilly said.

"Fine, I'll go to City Hall and she will no longer be adopted." Miley said.

The three went to City Hall. Lilly had told Oliver what was happening. Casey became Casey Hannah Stewart.

They then went back to Miley and Jake's apartment.

"As soon as I tell everyone I'm Hannah, I'm buying a mansion." Miley said.

"For now I can sleep on the couch." Casey said.

"I'll bring over her stuff now." Lilly said.

"Lilly wait! Are you going to move to Malibu?" Casey asked.

"I have to be close to the daughter I had for 15 years." Lilly smiled.

Casey hugged Lilly. Miley hoped her relationship with Casey would be like that.


	5. I'm Hannah Montana and A Fight

It's been a couple of days, Miley had taken Casey shopping. Today was the day Miley was going to tell the world that she was Hannah Montana. Miley put on her wig for the last time.

"Casey, wear a hoodie so no one will see you until I tell them about you." Miley told her.

Casey grabbed a hoodie and put it on. Jake walked out; he had warmed up to Casey but could get better at being a dad.

"Hey dad." Casey smiled.

"Hey Casey," Jake said, "Hey babe." He said as he kissed Miley.

Casey did not like how her relationship was with Jake so far. Miley had been trying; she knew Lilly had a strong bond with Casey already. It seemed like Jake didn't care. So Miley, Jake, and Casey walked out the door. Casey put her hood up when they walked out of the door. The three got into the limo. They picked up Lilly, Oliver, and Mandy next.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver, and Mandy!" Casey exclaimed.

Casey went from sitting next to Jake to Oliver. He felt like more of father to her.

"How's it going with you parents?" Oliver asked Casey and he hugged her.

"Good mom is so nice." Casey smiled.

"And your dad?" Oliver asked.

"Oh he's good." Casey said.

"Mandy, like being an only child?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but I miss you." Mandy told her.

"Don't worry; we'll still see each other." Casey smiled.

"You two are lucky you don't have to wear wigs." Lilly said to Casey and Mandy scratching her head.

10 minutes later, they arrived. Casey and Mandy stood backstage. The others were presented. Then Hannah started speaking.

"Today you will find out why I hid for so long 15 years ago." Hannah started.

She breathed. "First, I need to say something."

Reporters held mikes up.

"I have been living a double life. I'm Hannah Montana, but I'm also Miley Stewart," she slipped her wig off, "I wanted a normal life. Now I'm ready to be a full time celebrity."

People gasped.

One reporter said. "So where were you 15 years ago?"

"I was pregnant. Jake and I had a baby. Her name is Casey. Casey, come out." Miley said.

Casey walked out. Pictures were being taken. When she was walking, Lola and Mike took off their disguises and said who they really were.

"This is Jake's and my daughter." Miley smiled as she hugged Casey.

"I didn't want her in the spotlight, so I made my friends Lilly and Oliver take her away so she could grow up normal. Just recently, they came back. I am now glad my daughter is with me again." Miley smiled.

More pictures. After it ended, they got in the limo. They dropped Lilly, Oliver, and Mandy off. Then they decided to find a new house. It took them a couple hours until they found the perfect house. They would move in two days. So they sat in the limo, until Miley spoke up.

"I'm almost forgot Lilly and I are going shopping!"

Miley opened the window and spoke to the driver.

"Sam, can you drop me off at Lilly's?" Miley asked.

"No problem Miley." He smiled.

They went to Lilly's mom's house, Lilly had just walked out. Miley got out of the limo and got into Lilly's car with Lilly. The limo drove away with Jake and Casey.

"Should we do some father-daughter thing?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Jake said.

Casey rolled her eyes and pulled out her iPod. She started listening to some music. It wasn't Hannah Montana, it was weird the daughter of Hannah Montana was a big Hannah fan. She wasn't even a fan of Jake's movies. If it wasn't for the DNA, you wouldn't know Miley and Jake were her parents. Well Miley you would, Jake however.

"That's rude." Jake said.

Casey took out one headphone. "What?"

"That's rude. Listening to music while in the car with your dad." Jake said.

"What dad?" Casey said putting the headphone back in.

"Me!" Jake yelled pulling out her headphones.

"Well, maybe you should start acting like one! At least mom is being a mom!" Casey screamed.

"You shouldn't yell at your father!" Jake yelled.

"Oliver was more of dad then you." Casey said.

"Well, maybe you should just live with him!" Jake yelled.

"I wish he was my dad!" Casey yelled.

Just then, the limo pulled up to the apartment building. Casey grabbed her stuff and ran out the car. Jake followed. Casey ran up the stairs to the apartment while Jake took the elevator. Casey ended up there first and walked in. Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Casey, just checking see if your father and you got home ok." Miley said.

"Yeah we did."

Just then Jake walked in.

"Here talk to dad." Casey said handing the phone to Jake.

Casey walked in the bathroom. She wanted to relax, so she took a bath.

"Jake, what did you do to Casey?"

"We had a fight."

"How did it start?"

"Well, she started listening to music and I said it was rude. Then she said I wasn't a good dad."

"Well, Jake, you really haven't been trying."

"How?"

"Well, you haven't done anything alone with Casey."

"I rode in the care alone with her."

"That doesn't count."

"Then what?"

"Plan to do something. Something father and daughters do."

"Like what?"

"Be creative, anyways I got to go. Bye love you."

Miley hung up.

Jake walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked on it.

"Casey?"

"Dad, I'm naked in the tub." She said.

"I know. When you get out, let's do something together. Make up for not being a good dad." Jake said.

"Ok, be out in 5 minutes." Casey said.

Jake sat on the couch and watched T.V. as he waited. When Casey came out, he shut it off.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

Casey and Jake left not knowing what to expect.


	6. Jake and Casey, Father and Daughter

Casey and Jake got into Jake's car and drove off.

"So where are we going?" Casey asked.

"Well, what does every 15 year girl want to go?" Jake asked.

"Shopping?" Casey asked.

"Correct, I'll buy you anything." Jake smiled.

"Mom already took me shopping." Casey told him.

"Right, then I'll take you out to lunch." Jake smiled.

"Sounds fun…..dad." Casey smiled.

Jake smiled back.

They went to some restaurant all the stars like to eat at. They got out and walked.

"Jake Ryan! And his daughter Casey!" the host exclaimed.

"Do you have a table?" Jake asked.

"Of course!"

The host led them to the table.

"Do you never wait for a table?" Casey asked.

"Never." Jake smiled.

"I could get used to this." Casey smiled.

They ordered their food.

"So what's it like being famous?" Casey asked.

"The perks are the best part. If you want to sing or act just tell me or your mom." Jake said.

Casey nodded. Suddenly, Jake's phone rang.

"Hello….Yes this he…..that's sounds great…..tomorrow ok!"

"That was my agent; he just told me American Eagle wants you to do endorsements." Jake told her.

"Yes!" Casey smiled.

After they ate, they got up to leave. When they walked out, the paparazzi were taking pictures.

"Casey, Jake over here!"

"Am I really this famous now?" Casey asked.

Jake nodded. Casey wasn't used to the cameras. She didn't know what to do, the flashes blinded her. Jake saw her discomfort and came to the rescue.

"Hey leave her alone! She's not used to you all yet!" he yelled.

Jake grabbed onto Casey and started running to their car.

"Get out of our way!" Jake yelled.

Jake opened his door and let Casey slide into her seat. He got in and turned the car on.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled.

They drove off fast till they got back home. They ran into the building. Casey and Jake ran up the stairs to their apartment. They finally reached it and walked in.

"Thanks for saving me dad." Casey smiled.

"No problem honey." Jake smiled as he hugged his daughter.

Casey hugged back. It was the first time he acted like a dad.

They sat down on the couch. Casey turned the T.V. on and they showed Jake running with her to the car.

"Thanks again." Casey smiled.

"You're welcome, I'll always protect you." Jake smiled.

Just then Miley walked in.

"Hey! I just heard on the radio you two ran from the paparazzi!" Miley said.

"Dad was saving me." Casey said.

"She's not used to them yet, but my agent got her to do endorsements with American Eagle." Jake told Miley.

"Casey, ready for this crazy life of being famous?" Miley asked.

"I can get used to it." Casey smiled.


	7. The Start of Casey's New Life

Casey Hannah Stewart woke up in her queen size bed. She stretched her arms and looked around her room. She had been living in the new mansion with her mom and dad, Miley and Jake, for a month now. Casey was loving her new life. Casey had gone shopping with Miley, Lilly, and Mandy a bunch. Since it was the summer, Casey hasn't had the chance to make any new friends in Malibu.

Casey got up from her bed and walked into her own bathroom. She loves having her own bathroom since she used to share one with Mandy. She brushed her teeth and then washed her face. Casey picked out what she was going to wear. She was going to the beach. She picked out one of her new bikinis, a blue, green, and white stripe two piece. She grabbed her new purple cover up dress and slipped on her flip flops. She fixed her hair in a high ponytail and grabbed her purse.

"Hey Mom, dad." Casey smiled pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Case, your mother and I have some news." Jake asked.

"We're engaged!" Miley smiled.

Casey smiled; they would be a real family. She hugged her parents.

"Well, I'm off to hang with Lilly." Miley said.

"And I'm going to the beach." Casey smiled.

Casey hugged her parents goodbye and left for the beach. She walked there and saw Rico's. It was an old snack shop that was around when her parents were her age. She sat there and ordered some fries.

"Hey you're Miley's daughter!" a man said behind the counter.

"And you are?" Casey asked.

"Rico."

"Oh, my parents told me about you." Casey smiled.

Rico smiled and handed her fries. "On the house for being Miley's daughter."

Casey smiled. "Thanks."

Casey ate her fries enjoying the warm sun, she never had a beach before and she loved having one. Suddenly, a sandy blonde boy that looked around her age sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you around before." He asked.

"Yeah I'm new, you don't recognize me?" Casey asked. She was sure he had known about Hannah Montana's daughter.

"Oh! You're Hannah Montana's well Miley Stewart's daughter Casey!" he said.

"Yeah and your name?" Casey asked.

"Anthony but everyone calls me Tony." Tony said shaking her hand.

"Hi, you're like the first person I met here. I used to live in New Mexico." Casey told him.

"Well, I'll be happy to be your friend." Tony smiled.

Casey smiled back. "Thanks."

"Well, some of my friends are over there, come on!" Tony said dragging Casey over to his friends.

"Guys this is Casey." Tony said.

"Miley Stewart's and Jake Ryan's daughter?!" they exclaimed.

"Calm down." Tony said.

"Ok Casey. This is Zack, Maddie, Emma, Even, and Timmy." Tony said.

"Ok who is who?" Casey asked.

"Well, I'm Zack." Said a brown haired boy.

"I'm Maddie." The blonde haired girl with a pink streak said.

"Emma." The beach blonde said.

"Even." The light brown haired boy said.

"And I'm Timmy." The blonde haired boy said.

"Hey." Casey smiled.

"Maddie, I love your pink streak." Casey said.

"Thanks." Maddie smiled.

So Casey started hanging out with her new friends. A couple hours later, Casey said.

"Maddie and Emma, do you wanna sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah sounds fun!" they smiled.

The girls said goodbye to the boys and walked to Casey's house. They walked in, Miley and Jake were home.

"Hi mom and dad, these are some of my new friends Maddie and Emma." Casey said.

"Hey." Maddie and Emma smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Miley smiled.

"Same here." Jake smiled.

Casey took Maddie and Emma up to her room. They all had fun together. Casey loved her new life.


	8. Miley and Jake's Wedding

It was the day Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan were getting married. Oliver was the best man. Lilly was the matron of honor and Casey was the maid of honor. Since Tony was Casey's first friend in Malibu, he was one of Jake's groomsmen. He walked with Casey. Casey could only bring one other friend to the wedding, so she picked Emma since she was like Casey's sister. Like Lilly is to Miley. So Miley stood in the dressing room with Lilly, Casey, and Mandy.

"Thanks for making me a flower girl Aunt Miley." Mandy smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Miley smiled.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great mom." Casey smiled.

"I agree." Lilly said.

Then Robby Ray walked in.

"Grandpa!" Casey smiled hugging him.

"Hey Casey, you look great." Robby Ray smiled at his granddaughter.

Casey smiled.

"Miley, it's time." Robby Ray said.

Miley signed.

"What's wrong bud?" Robby Ray asked.

"Its times like these that I wish mom were here. I loved that Lilly and Casey helped me get ready, but every other girl getting married her mom helps her get ready." Miley said.

"I know bud." Robby Ray said hugging her.

Robby Ray, Miley, Lilly, Casey, and Mandy all walked out. They were in the back of the church. Miley and Jake had kept the wedding on the down low, so the paparazzi wouldn't be there. Only family and close friends were there.

Mandy headed the down the aisle with her basket of flowers. Miley had made up with Mikayla, so they were friends now. Mikayla had gotten married 2 months ago and Miley was one of her bridesmaids. So Mikayla walked down with her husband, which happened to be Jake's friend. Next was Jackson and his wife then was Casey and Tony after them was Lilly and Oliver. The music played and it was Miley's turn. Miley looked down at Jake and smiled. She walked with her dad down the aisle.

"And who gives this woman away?" the priest asked.

"I do." Robby Ray said.

He got a little teary since his only daughter was getting married. All his kids would be married. He sat down next to Heather Truscott since he had just recently started dating her.

After awhile the priest got to the vows.

"Leslie Jacob Ryan do you take Miley Ray Stewart to be your wife?"

"I do." Jake said.

"Miley Ray Stewart do you take Leslie Jacob Ryan to be your husband?"

"I do." Miley said.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jake leaned in and kissed Miley.

"For the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ryan!"

Jake and Miley walked down the aisle followed by the bridal party. After they took all the pictures. Then the bridal party all got in the limo and went to the reception. Paparazzi had seen Jake and Miley getting into the limo and took pictures of them getting into it and the limo. When they all arrived at the reception, paparazzi had taken pictures as they walked in. Once inside they were fine. The bridal party sat down at their table. Emma had joined them so she wouldn't be alone. Everyone ate the meal. After the DJ came on and said.

"Now for Miley and Jake to have their first dance as husband and wife."

Miley and Jake stepped out onto the dance floor. They started dancing to it. Then the DJ said.

"Miley and Jake would like to invite all those in love to join them."

Lilly and Oliver went onto the dance floor. Mikayla danced with her husband and Jackson with his wife. Robby Ray danced with Heather. Emma nudged Tony.

"Ask Casey, I know you want to."

Emma was right. Ever since Tony first met Casey he had been developing feelings for her.

"Hey Casey, wanna dance?" Tony asked.

"I would love too." Casey smiled.

Tony took Casey's hand and led her to the dance floor. Casey put her hands around Tony's neck and Tony put his hands on Casey's waist. They smiled at each other as the danced. Miley saw Casey and smiled that her daughter was crushing on someone. When the song ended, Casey and Tony sat down. There were a couple more of those special dances. Then it came for the father-daughter dance. Jake took Casey to the dance floor. The father and daughter started dancing.

"I'm officially your daughter. Since now I'm Casey Hannah Ryan." Casey smiled.

"I'm glad." Jake smiled.

The song had ended. Tony walked up to Casey.

"Casey, can I ask you something?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Casey said.

"Well, with homecoming just around the corner. Will you go with me?" Tony asked.

"I would love too." Casey smiled.

"And um Casey?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?" Casey asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Casey smiled as she hugged Tony.

"Wait you're not doing this to get famous right?" she asked.

"Never." Tony told her.

Casey smiled and gave Tony a kiss. In a distance, Miley and Lilly had seen the whole thing and were smiling.

"Her first love." Miley smiled.


	9. Happy Birthday Casey

It had been a few months since Miley and Jake's wedding. During their honeymoon, Casey has stayed at Lilly and Oliver's house since they had moved into a new house. Both Casey and Mandy had adjusted to school in California.

When Casey opened her eyes on Saturday, she saw two people standing over her. When her vision was clear, she saw it was her parents.

"Happy 16th birthday Casey!" they exclaimed.

"Thanks." Casey smiled.

"16 years ago, I was yelling and screaming." Miley said.

"Mom, spare me the details." Casey said.

"Whatever for the birthday girl." Miley said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Casey, why don't you come outside?" Jake asked.

"I'm in my pajamas." Casey told him.

"Doesn't matter." Jake smiled.

Casey got out of bed and put a pair of flip flops on. She walked outside with her parents. She saw a yellow Volkswagen Bug with a big ribbon on it.

"You got me a car!" Casey exclaimed hugging her parents.

"Well, we saw the car and we knew you would love it." Miley smiled.

"Now get changed so you can take your driver's test." Jake said.

Casey ran inside and up to her room. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair and washed her face. She got dressed and ran out the door. Casey hopped in the car along with Miley and Jake. They drove to BMV. Casey ended up passing her test and got her license. So when they got home, Casey drove to the mall and walked around holding her keys. She then drove back home and parked her car in the four car garage. She looked at the four cars in the garage. Her car, Miley's mustang, Jake's porsche, and the BMW.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Casey yelled.

"Casey, we're just getting ready for your birthday party, it's at 7. Invite your friends." Miley said.

Casey took out her phone and texted Tony, Emma, Zack, Maddie, Even, and Timmy.

Later, Casey was all ready for her guests. It was 6:57 when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Maddie! You're here early!" Casey smiled.

"Happy 16th Casey!" Maddie said stepping inside.

"Um Casey, can we talk without your parents around?" Maddie whispered

Casey nodded. They went to Casey's room.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"I need to tell you something." Maddie said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"You know who Lucas on the football team is right?" Maddie asked.

"The best player in our grade? Yeah." Casey said.

"Well, I've been on a couple dates with him over the week." Maddie said.

"And you just tell me?" Casey asked.

"Yeah because today we sort of…well...had…sex." Maddie told her.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Casey, it's not like I'm the only to girl to have sex. There are other girls in our grade who have had sex." Maddie said.

"Casey! You have more guests!" Miley yelled.

Casey and Maddie went downstairs. Lilly, Oliver, and Mandy were there. Casey hugged them all. Soon all of Casey's friends were there as well as Robby Ray, Jackson, and his wife.

"Cake time!" Miley exclaimed.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Casey and she blew out her candles. They all ate their cake.

"Tony, here's some frosting." Casey said putting frosting on his nose.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Here." Casey said licking it off as Tony smiled.

After cake, Casey opened presents. Then everyone hung out with each other. Casey couldn't help but think about what Maddie had told her before. She knew it was true what she said about other girls. Casey went over to Tony.

"Hey, I want to show you something in my room." Casey said taking Tony's hand.

The two walked to Casey's room. Casey closed the door behind them.

"What did you want to show me?" Tony asked.

Casey slammed her lips into Tony's. She pinned him against the bed.

"This." She smiled taking off her top revealing her bra.

The two kept making out. Casey took off Tony's shirt while making out.

Downstairs, Miley was wondering where her daughter was.

"Lilly, have you seen Casey?" Miley asked.

"No sorry Miles." Lilly said.

"Jake, you?" Miley asked Jake.

"I saw her over by Emma." Jake said.

Miley walked over to Emma.

"Emma, have you seen Casey?" Miley asked.

"I saw her going upstairs with Tony." Emma said.

"Oh no." Miley said.

"Jake, come with me." Miley said grabbing Jake.

Miley and Jake walked up to Casey's room. Miley burst in. She saw her daughter without shirt making out with her shirtless boyfriend.

"CASEY HANNAH RYAN!" Miley yelled.

Casey and Tony pulled apart.

"Mom, dad." Casey said quickly putting her shirt on.

"What were you going to do?" Miley asked.

"Well…we…were…umm…" Casey said.

"Umm…do…it..." Tony said.

"What?! How could you?! Don't make the same mistake I made!" Miley yelled.

"Mistake?" Casey asked.

"Casey, I didn't mean it like that." Miley said.

"Yes you did. Because if you and dad never had sex 16 years ago then you wouldn't have to worry about me! You wouldn't have to hide me for 15 years with your friends! Your life would have been different if you didn't do that mistake!" Casey yelled.

Casey grabbed her backpack and started stuffing clothes and stuff from her bathroom in it.

"Casey…" Miley said.

"Forget it." Casey said running out the door.

Casey ran downstairs. She ran past her friends, Lilly, Oliver, Mandy, Robby Ray, Jackson, and Jackson's wife. She went to the garage and opened the garage door. She got into her car and drove off.

**Author's Note: So I will not update this until people start reading and reviewing my story "College Years" because a lot of people read at the beginning, but the number of views had gone down. **


	10. Runaway Casey

Casey drove in her car thinking where she would go. She thought about going to Lilly and Oliver's house since they were like her second parents. But they were Miley's best friends and would tell Miley where Casey was. She then thought of Tony's house, but his parents would probably call her parents and Casey would end up in trouble for staying at a boy's house. Miley and Jake knew her friends parents, so she couldn't stay at their houses. Casey pulled into the mall parking lot to think.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

Her phone started ringing. It was Miley. Casey threw her phone on the passenger seat. When it stopped ringing, she listened to the message.

"Casey, I'm really sorry. Please come home. I love you."

Casey thought where she could stay. Here. She would stay in her car in the parking lot. There were always cars on the mall parking lot. Casey had all she needed. She had clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a blanket and pillow. She got into the backseat. She got her new bed settle. She locked the car and went to sleep.

Back at the Ryan's house, Miley ran downstairs with Jake and Tony.

"Everyone, Casey just ran away!" Miley yelled.

"Go back to your houses in case she goes to someone's house." Miley told everyone.

Everyone left and got in their cars. When the Okens reached their house, Lilly thought of something. When she and Oliver had gotten into little fights, she had gone to the mall to cool off. Sometimes Casey would come with her to help calm her down.

"Ollie, I think I might know where Casey is." Lilly said.

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, but I think I need to do this alone. Talk to her, woman to woman." Lilly told him.

"Alright." Oliver said.

Oliver and Mandy had gotten out of the car. Lilly got in the driver's seat. She drove the car off to the mall. When she got there, she found Casey's yellow bug. Lilly pulled up next to it and got out. She saw Casey sleeping in the back. Lilly knocked on the window and Casey woke up. Casey let Lilly in the car.

"You found me." Casey said.

"Well, you learned to cool off here from me." Lilly smiled.

Casey smiled a bit.

"Aunt Lilly, please don't tell anyone." Casey said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I need time to think." Casey said.

"Case, everyone is worried about you." Lilly said.

"Text them and tell them I'm alright and that I need some time." Casey told her.

"Ok." Lilly said getting out her phone.

Lilly texted Oliver, Miley, and Jake what Casey had told her.

"Don't leave. About right now let's pretend you're my mom again." Casey said.

"Sounds good." Lilly smiled sitting next to Casey in the back.

Lilly gave Casey a hug.

When Miley received Lilly's text, she yelled.

"Lilly is with Casey!"

"I just got Lilly's text too." Jake said.

"And Casey wants to be alone for awhile." Miley said.

"Miles, let her or she'll be madder at you." Jake told her.

"I know Jakey." Miley said.

"Come on Miley, I'll cheer you up." Jake said taking her hand.

Jake led her to the bedroom. Miley smiled at him.

Back with Lilly and Casey.

"You were a great mom to me." Casey said.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

"I think you were a better mom then my mom." Casey said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"You took me in when my mom couldn't. She left me." Casey said.

"Case, your mom loves you. She didn't want you to grow up in the spotlight and to grow up to be a bratty kid. Why do you think she was Hannah for so long? She wanted a normal life at times and she wanted you to have one." Lilly told her.

"I guess you're right. Other celebrities' kids always expect to always have money and go shopping whenever they want." Casey said.

"And your mom was just angry for you almost having sex and it slipped out. She just meant she didn't want you to be pregnant as a teen. She was 22 when she had you. She could have taken care of you then but the whole Hannah thing stopped it." Lilly told her.

"I know I know." Casey said.

"So are you ready to go back?" Lilly asked.

"Yes I am now. Thanks for talking to me." Casey smiled.

"Anytime." Lilly smiled.

Lilly got out and got in her car. She drove back to her house. Casey got into the driver's seat and started to drive home. When she got to her house, she pulled her car into the garage and walked into the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" Casey yelled.

"Yeah!" Miley yelled.

Casey heard her mom yelling from upstairs. She walked up and went to her parent's bedroom. She opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I said---Oh My!" Casey yelled.

Luckily, Miley and Jake were under the covers.

"Casey!" They yelled making sure the covers were covering everything.

"I'll wait for you two to get dressed." Casey said.

After Miley and Jake got dressed, they hugged their daughter. The whole family was happy.


	11. Epilogue

As it turns out Miley got pregnant. Casey was thrilled to be an older sister. 9 months later, Miley gave birth to a son, Adam Matthew Ryan. Everyone spoiled him, but Miley and Jake still treated Casey the same.

Casey was happy with her life. She was reunited with her mother. She had a great boyfriend. Overall, she was happy with her life. So Casey sat on a bench at beach just thinking.

"Hey." Miley said as she sat next to Casey.

"Hey mom." Casey smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Miley asked.

"How did you do it?"Casey asked.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Give me away?" Casey asked.

"It was hard. I didn't show it to Lilly or Oliver. I was strong. I missed you every day for 15 years. Lilly always sent me pictures of you and I wished I could've been there with you." Miley said.

A tear slid down Miley's cheek.

"Mom, don't feel bad. You've made up for lost time." Casey smiled as she hugged her.

"You look so much like me." Miley told her.

"I hear that a lot." Casey smiled.

"Adam already looks more like your father." Miley said.

"Well, one kid has to." Casey smiled.

Miley gave her daughter a hug. How happy they both were to be together.


End file.
